A Small Surprise
by Staryed
Summary: When classes are suddenly cancelled, Yang does what a normal person would do. Go back to her room to sleep. However, somethings can just pop up out of no where.


_**Author note: Hello, I'm back again. I couldn't sleep at all, so I just wrote this little thing. May contain OOC? I just portray the characters how I see them. The only thing I used from my life is about the classes being cancelled. I could have stayed home and slept all day. . . No matter, I hope you enjoy. *bows*.**_

* * *

"Ugh, if I knew that classes would be cancelled I would have just stayed in our dorm room." Yang snuffs under her breath as she quickly paces back into her team's dorm room. However, what she was about to see will surprise her greatly in many more ways than one.

When Yang slowly opens the door to the room, just in case someone was already in the room, she was just utterly shocked to see something in her bed. No not a "thing" but a "person". Yang walks into the room and slowly closes the door, to not wake the person in her bed. As the door makes a soft 'thud' noise, Yang then slowly walks to her bed and looks directly at the intruder in her domain.

A very small girl, covered fully in Yang's blanket, but that multi-colored hair was just a mess all over the pillow. You can't tell where the pink and brown split anymore with the white streaks just anywhere they want. Both her eyes were closed and she seemed to be in deep sleep since her breathing was evenly paced. Yang can't help but grin at her tiny intruder. As much that she didn't like having someone in her personal space, she always liked a cute girl in her bed.

So Yang did what she felt was right, go into the bed and sleep with the girl. As Yang slowly pulled the blanket away to move in, the young girl was wearing just a light pink t-shirt. This caught Yang in a little off guard and blushed a bit, but she soon didn't mind that at all and moved into her bed. With the girl laying down right in front of Yang, she wrapped her arms around her and pulling her into a soft embrace. The girl still had her eyes closed, but Yang could see a faint smile grow across her face, this caused Yang to softly giggle and hold the girl as a body pillow. The small girl slowly moves around in Yang's arm till she found a comfortable position to lay in, which was just putting her head right on Yang's chest. Yang just smiles and slowly strokes the girl's hair while starting to close her eyes.

As Yang slowly opens her eyes, she hears voices around her. This causes her to suddenly wake up and sit up in her bed, to see that the rest of her team is back in the room. Ruby, her adorable little sister, Weiss, the "Ice Queen", and Blake, her partner in crime.

"Yo everyone," Yang says in a nervous voice, "how is everyone this fine. . ." she looks out the window and sees it has turn dark, "night?" Yang finished with a nervous smile.

"Yang," Ruby starts off, "you know you can always talk to me right?"

_"Huh? What does she mean?"_ Yang wonders.

"Yea Yang, you know we are always here for you. We are all teammates after all." Blake says in her usual calm voice standing near the bed.

"Okay, what's wrong guys?" Yang blurts out with a worried expression.

Weiss's demeanor turns sour and she may just have the angriest face to ever see all of Remnant. "What. Is. Wrong?!" Weiss starts yelling, "What's wrong is that the strongest person you have ever fought, is . . . is . . . is basically your cuddling buddy!" Weiss shouts while slightly stomping the floor.

_"Oh . . . That's what they meant."_ Yang nervously start scratching the back of her head with a nervous smile. "What can I say? It's hard to resist such a cutie." As if on cue, the girl in Yang's bed sleepily wraps her small arms around Yang's stomach and leans on the bigger girl's back.

The three girls jump slightly, hands moving to their weapons. "Wait, wait, wait. To be honest with you all, even I don't know how she got into this room. I just didn't want to wake her up suddenly, the classes were cancelled, and so I just moved in and slept too. That's all." Yang quickly spouts to try and calm her close friends down. It clearly didn't work.

"Yang, come on, you don't have to lie to us." Blake says in a more worried tone.

"Yea Sis, just tell us the truth." Ruby's words were nice, but her look was deadly.

Weiss . . . Weiss just stood there silently with a killer stare ready to strike at any moment.

_"What do I do . . ."_ Yang was running out of ideas for anything. But to make matters suddenly worse, the loveable intruder made her way, suddenly, into Yang's lap. Her once messy hair is now in the usual shape and fashion. Brown on one side, pink the other with white streaks in it. Her eyes were still closed, but had a relaxing smile as she was leaning back into Yang's chest.

"Neo . . . Mind telling me how you got into our room and my bed?" Yang ask slowly wrapping her arms around the sly trespasser. Neo nods and opens her eyes. Left brown, right pink. As Neo started to reach out for the nightstand near the bed, Ruby and Blake both let their guard down, seeing how . . . intimate Yang is with the girl. Weiss however, was still on the very edge and hand wrapped around her weapon. Neo hand to crawl out of Yang's lap, slightly revealing she was only wearing a t-shirt and underwear, causing everyone in the room a slight blush, even Weiss couldn't help but look the other way. Neo opens the drawer, grabs a sketchbook, marker, and goes back into Yang's lap, where as if by instinct Yang wraps her arms around Neo again.

**'Since Yang asked me,'** Neo writes and snuggles up to Yang, **'I just came back from a mission and was tired. I saw Beacon was nearby, which gave me the simplest idea. ~'** a sly smile rises on Neo's face. **'I could just sleep in one of your beds to mess with you guys for fun and I'll still be getting sleep. ~'** Neo finishes and smiles widely. Everyone visibly relaxed all their tense muscles. "So what I just read was," Weiss was rubbing her head, "you came in here, gave three out of four of us heart attacks, just for a prank?" Neo just nods and keeps her cocky smile. Weiss just falls over and Ruby quickly catches her with a nervous laugh. "But why Yang's bed?" Blake asked with curiously, "And Yang, why are you so intimate with her if you two are rivals?" Blake had a strong point, Neo was Yang's bitter rival, yet she was here holding the girl as if her life depended on it. Yang just looks down at Neo, who in turns give her an honest smile. Yang was not prepared for that and blushes deeply, looking away.** 'Well why Yang's bed . . .'** Neo writes while silently chuckling,** 'I just recognized the scent of it and liked it, so I just went in and slept like a body pillow. ~'** Neo finishes again with a deeply blushing Yang behind her.

Blake actually giggled at the sight of Yang being flustered by something. "Well Neo, I say you can stay for the night if you want. Just next time, please ask." Blake says with a smirk and climbs into her bed. Ruby already put the passed out "Ice Queen" in her bed and looked back at the "couple". "Well, to be honest I was scared, but now I'm just a giggling, squealing mess to see my Sis all blushing." Ruby says with a wide smile. "I am in agreement with Blake, as long you ask, you can stay anytime. ~" Ruby finishes and jumps onto her own bed. Neo looks up at Yang, **'Well?'** She wrote. Yang just smiles and brings the girl back into bed with her. "You win, I really can't beat you no matter what." Yang softly whispers into Neo's ear, causing the small girl to blush slightly. Yang smiles widely from the reaction and pulls the girl closely into her arms.

Yang knows, she's going to be sleeping really well for a long time.

* * *

_**Author note: So yea, I tried something, most likely extremely messy but it was a fun pass time for not being able to sleep. *smiles*. Thank you again for your time. Until we meet again.  
**_


End file.
